Steven Rogers (Earth-BH02)
Steve Rogers was frozen in the Atlantic ocean near the end of WWII after stopping a missile attack from the Germans. Now he is Captain America, man out of time, working for the Ultimates to protect the country he loves. History Joining the War The Serum Stephen Rogers was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York during the great depression. As a kid he was very scrawny and weak and a target for bullies. When he was in his early 20's World War II broke out across Europe. Wanting to help in the war effort, Rogers enlisted in the war, but was rejected due to being too weak and unhealthy. After signing up at a few different enlisting booths across New York, each time using a fake persona, he was caught and arrested, but soon released when a government scientist paid his bail on the condition that he would act as a test subject for his new Super Soldier Serum. After signing a contract, Steve Rogers was brought into a lab in front of multiple military and government personnel, which one would later turn out to be Peggy Carter, and was injected with the serum. Within minutes, Steve Rogers' body changed into that of an extremely muscular man with super strength and agility. As the doctor was about to tell the government personnel of his invention, Rogers noticed a guard turned to look at the doctor instead of watching the door and looked very suspicious. Before Steve could stop him, the guard, who was really a nazi spy, pulled out his gun and shot the doctor, the only man who knew the formula to the serum. Rogers chased down the man but he committed suicide before Rogers could get anything out of him. A few weeks later, just before he was sent off to war, he decided that he didn't want to be treated as a special soldier above anyone else, so to keep from being seen as better than others but not wanting the serum to go to waste, Rogers made a costume for himself and called himself Captain America. That way, he could live up to his best abilities and nobody but him would know. In the War A few weeks later, Rogers was shipped off to Europe where he mat a teenager named Bucky Barnes. They became quick friends. One night, Bucky walked into Rogers tent as he was just getting into his Captain America costume and found out his true identity, so Rogers made a disguise for Bucky too so he could be his sidekick. Together they rampaged Europe, defeating the villains that the normal Allies couldn't handle. End Days Near the end of the war, Captain America discovered that the Axis power was planning to set off a missile from Germany that would hit America. Rogers found out where this place was and tried to prevent them from launching it, but he was too late. Before it could take off, though, he climbed onto it. It shot into the air with him on it. He managed to disarm in somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean and both he and the missile fell into the water where they both froze, but thanks to the serum Captain America stayed alive in a comatose state in the ice until he was found many years later by S.H.I.E.L.D. A New World The Ultimates Age of Ultron A Larger World Trivia * Unlike most other versions of Captain America, this one has never come back from the dead. Category:Earth-BH02 Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes of Earth-BH02 Category:Ultimates (Earth-BH02) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Versions of Captain America Category:Espionage Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Deceased